galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 1 of the Eric Olafson Cycle : NILFEHEIM rw -3-
Galactic Chronicles Book 1 of the Eric Olafson Cycle : NILFEHEIM (final rewrite) Chapter 1 ------------------------------------ Once the Burg had been a beacon of wealth and might, perched atop the rugged dark rocks that made up the Olafson Isle. Tattered, wind torn scraps flapped from the poles instead of flags with the black Wolf heads upon the old Olafson red. The mighty walls of this ancient Nilfeheim Burg had been a bulwark and shield for many generations of Olafson Vikings now crumbling at many corners. There was rust and decay everywhere. This was the last year of Shortsummer and soon Longnight would once again descent upon Nilfeheim. Volund Olafson stood with crossed arms on the parapet above the main gate and gazed towards the south. Volund was, like all Olafsons a big and strong man but his massive underarms had neither hefted a harpoon nor an axe or sword lately, but he was reduced to cast nets from the deck of an Elhir Clan boat, as the Olafson clan had sold its last boat during last Longnight, as his clan needed the money to heat the Burg or freeze to death. The winds were already cold again and tugged at the Fangsnapper cape the big man was wearing as his slate-grey eyes scanned slowly across the horizon of the endless Nilfeheim Oceans. It had not always been that way. The Olafson clan was an Old Clan with a clean and uninterrupted line all the way back to the time when the first Colonists from Earth landed on this planet. Alrik Olafson was among the first, so Family Lore knew, who stepped onto the surface of this world in 2160. Alrik born in Denmark on Earth brought his family here along with 12,000 other members of the Viking Movement. It was Alrik's grandson who stepped ashore right here on this Island, claiming it for his Clan. With the riches he and his friends obtained pirating other Earth Colonies he built this burg. Even after Nilfeheim joined the Union and the space pirate days of the Neo Vikings from Nilfeheim ended, the Olafsons remained an important Clan and all the way until the last Clan wars almost 400 years ago. The Olafsons always had been known to be especially a wild and violent clan, even on a world full of skull bashing Neo Vikings; that meant they picked more fights and formed alliances but sadly not always with the winning sides. The last Clan wars caused the Olafson to loose their Nubhir farms and the Fangsnapper herds near Isen in tribute payments to victorious alliances. Byrnjolf Olafson, Volund's grandfather picked a fight with the Trolle clan that cost the Olafson Clan three Hunting Subs and two fishing vessels. Reducing their once sizable clan fleet to two boats. Two fishing boats were barley enough to sustain the clan with food and left nothing for other essentials. The last Longnight and seven years of ice and snow, saw the Olafsons loose one boat and sell the other. Volund already feared that his son Isegrim would be the last Olafson Clan chief, lording over a starving clan that had to hire its men and warriors to other clans, but then the Clans fortune changed. Only six month ago, Volund was in town, nursing a tankard ale in the old Bredeberg Tavern when a fight broke out, nothing unusual on Nilfeheim of course, but this fight went from brawling with bare fists to drawn swords and axes. He didn't exactly remember what the argument was about, but he fought back to back with another man and together cleared the room. The other Viking was Erik Gustav Ragnarsson, the Clan chief of perhaps the richest Clan of all Nilfeheim. Erik Gustav was already member of the Circle of Elders and elected to be Nilfeheim's Representative at the Assembly at the distant planet of Pluribus Unum. It was him Volund was expecting and just then he spotted a small black dot at the horizon and it was getting bigger fast. A sleek off World Skimmer , a luxurious Volvo F70 swooped down and landed on the concrete pad before the main gate. Neo Vikings did not like Off World technology all too much, but skimmers , Arti Grav Flyers and Zero Point powered boats were simply essential on a world with out continents and only a few tiny islands for dry land. Today was a special occasion, not only would Erik Gustav drink and feast wit him but he was bringing his only daughter along. Erik Gustav was the heir and leader to the mighty Ragnarsson clan, but his only son died in a Tyranno Fin hunting accident only a year ago. Volund barked a loud command down to the gate and two of his men raised the steel portcullis. The hydrogen powered power plant had been broken for almost 200 years now and so instead of using electric power, the gate had to be raised by turning hand cranks. It was an old tradition and a symbolic gesture to open the gates for a honored guest. This is why he had the rusty portcullis lowered this morning in the first place. While the creaking sound of metal sliding over metal indicated that his men labored to get the heavy obstruction up, so their guests could enter,he hurried down the narrow stairs, almost stumbled over a broken step, cursed the sorry state of his own castle and then placed himself in a dignified stance behind the now open gate arch. By the Gods! That daughter of his was a beauty, he could tell despite the cloak and veil she wore. Erik Gustav lost Hilda Hellstrom to a disease before she could bear him another son. That meant the Ragnarsson clan had no male heir. Here on Nilfeheim it meant the end of the Ragnarsson clan. Only males were allowed to inherit and carry the name. Volund grabbed Oddløg's shoulder as that Olafson warrior came from the Crank alcove, sweating form the task rising the gate. “Quick, see that Isegrim is in his finest! Where is he? Does he not know what is at stake. Oh Oddløg make haste!” Oddløg, was a stout warrior, not afraid to speak his mind. The scars over his body and face and his missing left eye were visible testimony of the many fights he fought. “Aye my liege I shall make haste and if I have to I will drag him up from the Tanneries.” Volund raised his hand in the proper warriors hail and bellowed against the ever blowing wind. “Hail Erik Gustav of the Ragnarsson clan. Come and enter so we may clasp arms and raise tankards in friendship.” Erik Gustav who stood before the gate was a grand sight indeed. This scion of the Ragnarsson Clan was a tall man and had dark blonde hair he wore in thick braids as it was tradition. He was dressed in fine black leather, the silver falcon emblem of his clan upon his chest. His gauntlet gloved right fist resting on Mjördaren, the legendary broad sword of the Ragnarsson clan. Erik Gustav was known far and wide as one of, if not the finest swordsman of all Nilfeheim. Nineteen men he had challenged and all nineteen had died. The visitor wore knee high boots and a billowing fur lined cape. Besides his daughter , he too had high ranking warriors of his clan along. Now as the official invitation was spoken Erik Gustav came with a purposeful stride. Oddløg was running to the main Building and Volund was silently cursing his oldest son. Oh aye he knew why the son of the Clan Chief , his own flesh and blood was drawn to the stinking bowels of the Olafson tannery, like a Flicker fish to the lantern of a fisherman. He had closed his ears to the rumors and prayed to Odin that it wasn't true, but he knew it was the daughter of a Nubhir herder, that had turned his sons head. Volund clenched his fists. As soon as this utterly important business was done, he swore to himself to descend into the crofts and tannery himself and put that wench to the sword and then beat sense into his oldest son. Oh why could Isegrim not be like Hogun, his second born? Yet Hogun was no longer here. He was gone, driven from his home by a now regretful father and the cursed laws and customs that made the First Born alone heir to it all. Erik Gustav has reached him and they clasped underarms and Volund said. “Welcome to the Home of the Olafsons. Oh it had seen better days, noble visitor, but there is naught a dwelling Old Norse call home upon our cold world that seen more glory days. No other flag has ever been raised on our rock and oh so many have tried.” The Clan Chief of the Ragnarssons nodded. “Aye, many tales and much heroic lore is told about this rock. Legendary is the wraith and fighting skills of thy Clan indeed, but what enemies and battle could not, the gnawing tooth of time seems to accomplish.” “It is a source of shame and degradation, noble visitor yet this specter of decay that has descended upon my burg can not be defeated with sword and axe, but with the content of a well filled purse. A weapon that is missing from the arsenal for quite some time.” “So let us do business then, let us put forth our offspring, for I have need for a heir and you are in need of..much else it seems.” “Come then, Erik Gustav, join me in the High Hall. Meager our resources might be, but none shall say we neglect to be hosts. Come then and join me at our tables. You traveled far and spend much time beyond the heaven. Wondrous as your journey might have been, what compares to honest Viking food and mead?” Erik Gustav followed Volund waved his entourage of daughter and warriors to follow then put his arm on Volund's shoulder. “You should travel, they all should travel just once, just once see Pluribus and the wonders of our Union, but aye a repast of Norse making is what I desire.” --””-- Oddløg did, just as the one eyed warrior suspected, find Isegrim in the arms of the Nubhir Herders daughter. His heavy hand fell on Isegrims's shoulder as his head was buried between the ample breasts of the blonde, who shamelessly grinned a triumphant and almost evil smile. Isegrim thrashed out hitting the arm. “How dare you to disturb me here in these chambers?” "On your feet! The fate of our clan rests upon thy shoulders, A suitable bride has been brought into these crumbling walls. A creature of high birth indeed and with her dowry alone able to purchase twenty boats and raise a new burg with solid walls upon this isle.” Isegrim was a big young warrior, but he also was a coward and feared Oddløg and the punishment his father would find. He untangled himself of the woman and got out of bed. She cooed. “Go my love, go and secure riches so we may live as your position commands.” Oddløg half drew his sword, “Silence you wench! After the pact is made the Old man will descent upon you filth. Oh aye you won't be able to bewitch this dim witted boy, after he cuts you down. Hearing from me what I have seen he will make haste indeed!” The Nubhir herders daughter's name was Gretel and only now did she pull the cover over her exposed breasts and her eyes sparkled .”Isegrim you won't let them harm me?” Isegrim now halfway dressed. “I help him burn you on the stake or feed you to the crabs if it lessens his anger at me. I found joy in this bed ,but I shall find joy in other beds. You are but a woman after all.” Oddløg grabbed Isegrims's boots and pushed the First born son of Volund past the door frame and placed his own boot quite forcefully in Isegrims's behind. “Make haste, your Sire has summoned you.” Gretel still holding the blanket to her chin looked after them and her red painted lips curled to a smile. “Oh but I got you, Isegrim, I am am woman indeed and you do whatever I ask.” --””-- Erik Gustav sat at the old wooden table in the High Hall across Volund, his right hand holding a tankard and his left moving over the surface of the massive table. “Wooden furniture on a world without trees, the Olafson Burg still holds treasures and its name is spoken with respect all over this world of ours.” Volund raised his tankard. “Olafson ale is one of these treasures, not that we can make as much of it as we used to. The grain comes from beyond Nilfeheim and so does the hops.” He took a deep drought. Erik Gustav did the same, gave the rest in his tankard a thoughtful gaze then burped from the deepest region of his barrel chest and slammed his flat hand on the table; underneath his veneer of sophistication, the Lord of the Ragnarsson Clan was a Norseman .”Countless are the repasts and delicacies available to me while I represent our insignificant world at the breathtaking Assembly of the Union, yet having a full bodied ale at the right temperature served in a Tyranno tooth tankard warming your very innards; ailed and praised by a belch worthy of Thor are not to be had.” Volund leaned forward. “What news of the Union then? I do remember the excursion to Pluribus when I was in Union School.” Erik Gustav wiped his beard. “I am representing our world for seven years now, ever since my beloved Hilda passed on. Do you know how many times I was called to press an issue, to convey news?” The Ragnarsson man held up his fist. “Not a single time, Volund of the Olafsons, while we Neo Vikings squabbled over fishing grounds , the Union went to war and we almost defeated the Kermac.” Volund remembered the word and knew Kermac meant something opposed to the Union, but that was about all he remembered. “What a victory is almost? Either you win or you loose. Have we lost?” “What begun almost 80 years ago with the Kermac attacking Green Hell, ended just recently with a second Signing of the Free Space Treaty and an Armistice. The Galactic Council, a shadow of its former self having lost almost 80 percent of their former sphere of influence, agreed to all cease fire conditions requested.” “I do not claim to understand such things, but why stop there?” Because a new Species intervened on behalf of the Kermac. They are called The Blue and are distant relatives. The Blue are highly advanced and control much space in the Andromeda Galaxy. They...” Erik Gustav stopped. It was clear he had lost Volund's interest in the matter and smiled sadly. “Exactly this is why there are no calls, we do not care. My heart is still Norse and I understand, yet my eyes have seen wonders and powers that are more frightening than an angry Tyranno Fin while you share the water with it. I know how fragile and defenseless we really are. For this reason I can not step down, for this reason I must remain exiled from the world I love. “ Volund was not sure he understood what the other was speaking about but he was pleased as she saw his son Isegrim decked out in finest warrior garb. Oh aye Isegrim Olafson was a dashing sight, full of strength , and vigor, with raven black hair and glittering blue eyes. Volund saw the bosom of the veiled Ragnarsson daughter raise in greater frequency as her beautiful eyes took stock. Volund paid attention to Erik Gustav's lament once more. His noble guest waved at his daughter. “I amassed great wealth both on this world and so much more beyond. I was blessed by a strong son and this lovely daughter . My son has died, and so has my wife and love. No other woman shall ever be by my side or share my chambers , so was the oath I made the day Hilda died. Hence no son of my blood will again be born.” He sighed as he looked at his daughter. “Only here on Nilfeheim is this a problem. My beloved and beautiful daughter can not inherit, neither my wealth nor my name, but she can bear a son of her own. In this future son I place my hope .” Volund said. “My son is full of strength and he carries a name as old as Ragnarrson, but the words must be spoken.” “Aye indeed. What are we if not shaped by our traditons and our honor. Volund Olafson, Lord mighty of the Olafson Clan. Honored of old , your son may court my daughter for the purpose of marriage. I Erik Gustav Olafson attest with my name and honor, that she is a virgin and untouched .” I Volund Olafson, attest by my honor that my first born Isegrim Olafson shall not see or touch another woman and that he shall court no other.” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - NILFEHEIN